


Clean

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Vignette, foodsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock walks into a taste test.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for pttucker’s “32. “You’re blushing” mcSpirk.” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He stays nearly a full hour after his shift to supervise the recalibration of his instruments—the beta shift operator of the science station is decidedly _not_ up to Spock’s expectations. He fully intends to discuss that failing with his captain when he reaches Jim’s quarters, although he knows that Leonard is likely already there, and they’ve probably started dinner without him. He imagines he’ll then have to wait until afterwards to bring up his personnel concerns—when off duty, they always try to push back his work talk. Personally, he finds that disappointing.

He still heads straight to Jim’s quarters. When he stands before the doors, they chime and automatically open for him, the sensors registering him as someone allowed full access. He steps inside, expecting to find both his captain and doctor already at the table.

Instead, they’re both seated on the couch. Leonard has a black blindfold pulled over his eyes, and Jim has a plate of various scraps of food on it. Jim glances over his shoulder just long enough to smile, and Leonard grunts, “’Bout time you showed up, pointy.” Spock ignores the jab, because he knows he invited it with his tardiness. Jim turns back to Leonard and resumes lifting what looks to be a chunk of blueberry muffin up to Leonard’s lips.

Walking slowly into the room, Spock means to ask what’s happening. The words don’t quite make it past his mouth, likely because he’s quickly distracted with Leonard’s—Leonard opens wide, allowing Jim to place the morsel on his tongue. Jim weighs it down, fingers lingering longer than necessary, catching along Leonard’s lips as they slide free again. Little flecks of sugar still cling to them—they look sticky, sweet. Leonard closes his mouth too late to catch a taste of them.

He chews the food he’s given and smugly announces, “Blueberry.” With a snort, he adds, “C’mon, you’re not even trying!”

“Just a warm up,” Jim answers, grinning, and giving no explanation to Spock. Spock watches his hand close around another chunk of light pastry, this covered with melted chocolate—it slicks along his skin as he clasps around it. Spock watches a thick drop smear across his blunt nail as he brings it towards Leonard’s mouth, and then he’s pressing past Leonard’s lips again. This time, Leonard licks fast enough to catch Jim, and Jim withdraws no faster for it. He stays in place to tilt his finger and wipe the excess chocolate along Leonard’s bottom lip. Spock doesn’t know which body part he’s staring at. When Jim drops his hand again, Spock spots Leonard’s, folded in his lap. The thick, calloused digits are cradled against his inner thighs. They aren’t as long and slender as Jim’s, though Spock knows they’re just as talented—if they was feeding Jim, it would be a messier affair. Of course, Jim is messier in general, and he would likely go out of his way to lick them clean. He might even suckle them afterwards.

He pokes at a puffy ball that leaves white powder all over his fingers, while Bones says, “Chocolate cinnamon.”

“Right,” Jim admits, now plucking the pastry into his hands and letting the sides of it crumble obscenely down between his knuckles. “What about—are you blushing?”

Leonard asks, “What?” And Spock startles, realizing belatedly that Jim’s looking at _him_.

He earnestly hopes he isn’t, but he does feel suddenly hot around the collar. The image of Jim’s hands lewdly feeding Leonard’s mouth dances raunchily in his mind. Neither of his boyfriends ever seem to understand just how _intimate_ hands are, especially for Vulcans, where _touch_ is everything...

“You’re definitely blushing,” Jim concludes, now grinning wide. Leonard seems to have figured out Jim’s not talking to him, because his hands dart up to start fiddling with the tie of the blindfold behind his head. Spock knows that Jim’s likely right, and neither he nor Leonard will ever let Spock hear the end of it.

In a moment of inexcusable panic, Spock blurts, “I believe I left the sonic shower on,” and he bolts for the door without another thought.

Jim’s instantly up and after him, so Spock quickens his pace out into the hall, hoping to reach said (cold) shower before either boyfriend catches up with him.


End file.
